


Their Blooming Flower

by oumakoukichi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Romance, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumakoukichi/pseuds/oumakoukichi
Summary: "I loved you."He mean't every word of it that day, except the truth behind it. He still loves her.[ St. Berry oneshot ]





	Their Blooming Flower

"I loved you."  
He mean't every word of it that day, except the truth behind it. He still loves her.

Even if he had been rejected several times, which he didn't blame her, he still went to every single performance she's had in the past 5 years. Every time he spent his well earned money on a ticket, he finally thought he could get over her his time. It never worked. When he sat down in the theater's seat, he secretly hoped that maybe she would miraculously notice him from the cluster of people, and dash off stage to kiss him ever so passionately. It never happened though, as much as he wanted it to.

If he couldn't get over her, then he should try to get with her, shouldn't he? Last he heard, Finn Hudson had broken her heart once more, degrading back to being a Lima Loser by escaping to Ohio. Oh, how he would kill to be in the position of being engaged to her. Making Rachel Berry into Rachel St. James would be the happiest moment of his life. If only she could've begun to see the disgrace Hudson really was years ago.

It was 2 am, and here Jesse St. James was with little crumbled up notes scattered around his room. Nothing he wrote felt right. It was either too lengthy, short, personal, or too stoic. He decided to stick with a brief, cryptic note only she would (hopefully) understand. He tied the carefully folded note around the stem of one of many orchids. They were her favorite flower, at least they were in high school.

•••

Rachel was undoing her extremely layered outfit from the show when her director knocked on her door to let her know he was temporarily disturbing her peace. He carefully placed the bouquet of flowers into an empty vase, then leaving without bothering their star of the night. She turned around, cautiously picking up the bouquet, making sure to not damage anything. It seemed like whoever sent this, really cared. Or really did their studies when it came to her.

The orchids the stranger had chosen were a beautiful shade of pink. In fact, it was her favorite shade of pink. It was precisely groomed, with a golden ribbon that glistened under the light tied around the end of the stems. She picked out the white note that stuck out like a sore thumb, and unfolded it as if it were made of glass.

You did fantastic as usual, Ms. Berry.  
P.S. Was that song towards anyone in particular?

She smiled at the familiar handwriting, letting out a chuckle once realizing who this was from. Rachel put water into the vase, placing the orchids next to her window. She remembered Finn's words blissfully as her fingertips grazed over the soft surface of the petals,

Relationships are a lot like flowers. If you find the right seed, put it in good soil, give it water and sunlight, bam. Perfect bud. And then comes winter and the flower dies. But if you tend that garden, spring will come along and that flower will bloom again.

She knew who she would be calling tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should turn this into an actual story or keep it as a oneshot. If you like it let me know


End file.
